mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Hynden Walch
| birthplace = , U.S. | occupation = Actress, Voice actress | yearsactive = 1992–present }} Hynden Walch is an American actress. One of her most known roles is Starfire in Teen Titans. She also voiced Penny Sanchez on the Nickelodeon show ChalkZone and Elsie on the Disney Channel show Stanley. Corresponding with her Teen Titans co-stars, she played the role of a member of the Royal Flush Gang, Ace, in the episode "Wild Cards" in Justice League. She reprised this role in the Justice League Unlimited episode "Epilogue". She later played Harley Quinn in The Batman. She has more recently been cast as the voice of Princess Bubblegum in Adventure Time with Finn and Jake. In anime, she has voiced Amy Stapleton in IGPX, Emiri Kimidori in The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, Yutaka Kobayakawa in Lucky Star and Nia Teppelin in Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann. In video games, she voiced Joe's sister, Jasmine, and mother, Junko, in Viewtiful Joe: Double Trouble!. She has also voiced Coco Bandicoot and Polar in Crash Team Racing. She recently provided the English voice of Hitomi in Dead or Alive Xtreme 2. She also voiced Talim in Soulcalibur III and Soulcalibur IV. In live-action, she played Mae Capone on The Untouchables and appeared on Charmed as an innocent but notably wacky wiccan owner of a witchcraft shoppe named Marcie Steadwell, and makes up the thirteenth witch hired to be killed on Friday the 13th by the demon of fear, Barbas, in the episode "Ms. Hellfire". Filmography *''Adventure Time with Finn and Jake'' - Princess Bubblegum *''American Dragon: Jake Long'' - Euryale *''Armored Core: for Answer'' - Additional Voices *''Batman: The Brave and the Bold'' - Platinum, Carbon Dioxide *''Catscratch'' - Katilda *''ChalkZone'' - Penny Sanchez *''Charmed'' - Marcie Steadwell *''Codename: Kids Next Door'' - Numbuh Rebecca *''Crash Team Racing'' - Coco Bandicoot *''Dead or Alive Xtreme 2'' - Hitomi *''Dead or Alive Paradise'' - Hitomi (shared with Eden Riegel)http://www.deadoralivegame.com/deadoralivegame/us/manual/doap_webmanual.pdf *''Drillbit Taylor'' - Emmit's Mom *''Final Fantasy XIII'' - Additional Voices *''Gary the Rat'' - Little Girl *''Generator Rex'' - Breach *''Germbusters 3: The Infection'' - Icky Nicky, Blucktilda (Stay Yuck't Virus Man's new assistant since Blobbilda went off to make revenge for another snotty and gross video game) *''IGPX'' - Amy Stapleton *''Jerry Maguire'' - Women's Group Member *''Justice League'' - Ace *''Justice League Unlimited'' - Ace *''Law & Order'' - Angel Monroe *''Lucky Star'' - Yutaka Kobayakawa *''NYPD Blue'' - Lucy Sperling *''Pilar The Black Bandita'' - Maria Marcello *''Random! Cartoons'' - Olympia, Ms. Chic *''Rugrats'' - Freddie *''Soulcalibur III'' - Talim *''Soulcalibur III: Arcade Edition'' - Talim *''Soulcalibur IV'' - Talim *''Spider-Man 3'' - Additional Voices *''Stanley'' - Elise *''Static Shock'' - Maureen Connor/Permafrost *''Story Time with Gibbon and Luke'' - Dixie Land *''The Super Hero Squad Show'' - Jean Grey *''Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!'' - Velina *''Teen Titans'' - Starfire, Blackfire, Madame Rouge, Argent *''Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo'' - Starfire, Mecha-Boi *''Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann'' - Nia Teppelin *''The Batman'' - Harley Quinn *''The Drew Carey Show'' - Amy *''The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya'' - Emiri Kimidori *''The Practice'' - Sarah Fisher *''The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue'' - Jenny McBride *''The Untouchables'' - Mae Capone *''The Wild Thornberrys Movie'' - Schoolgirl *''Tom Sawyer'' - Becky Thatcher (speaking) *''Tony Hawk's Downhill Jam'' - Jinx *''Viewtiful Joe: Double Trouble!'' - Jasmine, Junko External links * Category:1971 births Category:American voice actors Category:American television actors Category:Living people Category:People from Davenport, Iowa es:Hynden Walch ja:ヒンデン・ウォルチ fi:Hynden Walch